Legacy of the Leaf
by Ulrich362
Summary: (Sequel to Inherited Courage). Three years have passed since the day Naruto left to train with Jiraiya, and now they've finally returned to the village. However even with three years worth of training, can anything prepare the world for the reemergence of the akatsuki?
1. Return to Konoha

The Legacy of the Leaf

By Ulrich362

"It's been quite a long time since we've been back hasn't it?" asked a man walking up to the leaf village. "Go ahead, I know you've eager to be back."

With those words a blonde figure smirked and sprinted towards one of the taller buildings and ran straight up the side.

"You have even more energy than ever, you're a piece of work kid." the man said with a smile.

"It's great to be back, the village hasn't changed at all." the blonde figure said. "Huh, oh they added her face to the mountain."

"Naruto, is that you?" asked a voice from below him.

"Oh Hinata." Naruto said jumping down. "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too Naruto." Hinata said. "Oh, where's lord Jiraiya?"

"Well it's good to see you too Hinata." Jiraiya said walking up to her. "How's everyone been?"

"Everyone is doing well, we've all been improving for the day we try and take down Orochimaru." Hinata said. "Lady Tsunade said that we'd make our move a few days after you two got back."

"That sounds like a plan, you two should catch up. I'm going to check with Tsunade." Jiraiya said teleporting away.

"Oh yeah, I almost didn't notice Hinata." Naruto said suddenly. "You grew your hair out, it looks nice like that."

"Oh, thanks Naruto." Hinata said quietly.

"Wait a minute, is that Naruto? Naruto." Sakura said suddenly.

"Sakura, and Ino." Naruto said. "Wait what's going on?"

"Lady Tsunade wants to see the two of you right away." Ino said.

"Right, let's get going Hinata." Naruto said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, there's something you should know Naruto." Sakura said. "Gaara became kazekage."

"Wait, Gaara's the kazekage?" Naruto asked. "Well he'll have to wait for me because I'm definitely going to behokage."

"That sounds like you Naruto." Ino said. "We'll see you after you talk with lady Tsunade."

"Sounds good." Naruto said with a grin. "Come on Hinata, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"First things first welcome back to the village Naruto." Tsunade said calmly.

"Thanks grandma Tsunade." Naruto said. "It's great to be home again."

"I'm glad to hear that, now then as for the reason I called the two of you in here." Tsunade said.

"If you don't mind lady Tsunade, I'll handle it from here." said a voice from the window.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. "It's great to see you."

"It's good to see you too Naruto." Kakashi said calmly.

"That's right, I have something for you." Naruto said suddenly. "Here."

With those words Naruto pulled a book out of his pocket.

"Naruto, what is this glorious book?" Kakashi asked.

"Pervy Sage was working on it while we trained. He gave me a copy for you." Naruto said.

"Well I'll be sure to thank him, of course there's something else that needs to happen first." Kakashi said while putting the book in his back pocket.

"Naruto, Hinata, the two of you have spent quite a bit of time training and so it's time for you to show us just how much you've grown." Tsunade said.

"We'll meet in the training field in an hour, I have something planned." Kakashi said before teleporting away.

"So it sounds like the rumors were true." said a man in the doorway. "Naruto's back in the village."

"Oh Zabuza, it's good to see you." Naruto said.

"It's good to see you too, I'm glad I was coming to report my mission to the hokage." Zabuza said calmly. "Then again things were a lot quieter after you left."

"That's true, but things in the village aren't really the same without him either." Tsunade said.

"You have a point, the mission was a complete success by the way." Zabuza said calmly. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get something to eat."

The moment he said that Zabuza teleported away.

"Oh yeah I should go see everybody else." Naruto said suddenly. "I'll see you at the training field Hinata."

"Alright Naruto." Hinata said calmly. "I'll see you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you are back in the village, it's been a long time Naruto." Neji said calmly.

"Oh Neji, yeah it has." Naruto said.

"Things have certainly changed since the day you left, actually you and Sasuke are the only genin left in your class." Neji said calmly.

"Wait, you mean they're all chunin?" Naruto asked.

"Actually Temari, Kankuro and I are all jonin." Neji said. "The three ninja from the hidden sand village have only gotten more skilled since we met them."

"I'll take that one as a compliment Neji Hyuga." said a girl from behind them.

"Oh Temari right?" Naruto asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm one of the coordinators for this years chunin selection exams." Temari said.

"Yeah and I'm supposed to help out." Shikamaru said while walking up next to her.

"You haven't changed at all Shikamaru." Naruto said with a grin. "Wait I need to get going and meet up with Hinata and Kakashi-sensei."

"In that case you should get going, we can catch up afterwards." Shikamaru said calmly.

"Right, see you guys later." Naruto said running off towards the training field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, you're just in time, I was about to explain what's happening." Kakashi said as Naruto ran up to him. "Now then, do you two remember the first day we became a squad?"

"Of course I do." Naruto said.

"Yes, I remember that day clearly." Hinata said.

"That's good, because it make my explanation easier."Kakashi said. "If you remember, you guys never got the bells from me."

"I get it, we're doing the bell exercise again, am I right Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Exactly, the two of you have until the end of the day to get these bells from me." Kakashi said. "We'll start in ten minutes."

"This is just like old times right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"It definitely is Naruto, I wonder if you'll be able to get the bells this time." Kakashi said calmly.

(Naruto has finally returned from his training with Jiraiya. Next chapter Hinata and Naruto will try to defeat Kakashi. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	2. Survival exercise take 2

(Author's Note: the official chakra natures for the Konoha eleven have been posted on the naruto wiki, and so they will be canon to this story.)

"Alright, when I say start the exercise will begin." Kakashi said calmly. "Ready, start."

With those words Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said just as ten clones appeared around him.

I hope Kakashi-sensei doesn't see my new jutsu coming, Hinata thought while jumping into a tree.

Suddenly a water dragon suddenly appeared and blasted one of the Naruto clones.

"Rasengan." Naruto said while forming his jutsu and running towards Kakashi.

The moment Naruto hit Kakashi with his rasengan, a clone appeared in Kakashi's place and disappeared.

"You're still too reckless Naruto, you may have gotten stronger training with lord Jiraiya, but that won't help if you don't think through a situation." Kakashi said calmly just before a shuriken hit him in the leg.

Suddenly all the remaining Naruto's vanished.

"Got you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a grin jumping out of the water.

"Impressive, you set a clone before I arrived. You've definitely improved, unfortunately." Kakashi said before vanishing.

"A shadow clone, you're kidding." Naruto said in annoyance.

"Leaf village's secret taijutsu: a thousand years of death." Kakashi said appearing behind Naruto.

Now, Hinata thought. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

What the how can Hinata do that, Naruto asked himself.

"Impressive Hinata, so that's what you've been talking with him about." Kakashi said while jumping over the fireball.

"Wait, you can use the Fireball Jutsu Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Where did you learn that?"

"Sasuke's been sending a clone to the village on occasion to let us know what Orochimaru's been doing, and when I found out I could use fire and lightning techniques I asked if he could help me with them." Hinata said.

"That's awesome, wait you can use fire and lightning?" Naruto asked. "Does that mean you can use that jutsu?"

"No, I can't use that." Hinata said. "Although I do have one jutsu that he helped me with."

Suddenly a single Hinata clone appeared behind Kakashi and struck him in the neck.

The moment she hit him, Kakashi collapsed to his knees.

"Awesome, let's get the bells." Naruto said with a grin before grabbing one of the bells and handing the other one to Hinata.

"Impressive you two, it looks like team Kakashi can officially reform." Tsunade said while walking out from behind a tree.

"Actually would you mind giving me a hand lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Hinata said before striking Kakashi's neck again.

"That's quite an impressive jutsu Hinata." Kakashi said getting back up. "I'll see you two tomorrow for our first assignment."

"Of course, and we'll pass no problem." Naruto said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's been a long time since I've been back here, I can't say I'm excited about it." said a hunched over man in a black cloak with a red cloud design.

"It's cool my man, besides we need to get the target anyway so I'll just pop in, take care of things and we can be on our way." said another man in the same outfit.

"Just don't keep me waiting." the first man said.

"Trust me, everything's going to be fine." The second man said before a white bird appeared and he flew into the hidden sand village.

"Deidara, he always overestimates his abilities." the first figure said irritably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Temari are you heading back?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, my work in the leaf is done for now so I'm heading home." Temari said. "Maybe you three can come to the sand village some time."

"That sounds awesome, we'll head over if we get the chance." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"That sounds good, I'm sure Gaara will appreciate seeing you." Temari said with a smile before walking out of the village.

"You two should get some rest, starting tomorrow we'll be getting new missions." Kakashi said before teleporting away.

"Oh, Hinata do you want to get some Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, are you asking me…" Hinata started to ask.

"Huh, oh well I mean we both just passed Kakashi-sensei's test and we should celebrate." Naruto said.

"That sounds nice, alright I'd love to go with you Naruto." Hinata said with a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This won't be too difficult, I just need to find him and then capture the one tails." Deidara said calmly. "Still, if the information we have is right, he's the current kazekage."

Suddenly a shuriken made of sand flew past his head.

"A black cloak with a red cloud pattern, you're a member of the akatsuki aren't you?" Gaara asked from a nearby roof.

"Well, I should have expected the kazekage to know about our group." Deidara said. "Of course that won't help you here."

With those words Deidara threw a spider made of clay at Gaara before it exploded.

"My art, is an explosion!" Deidara said confidently.

As the smoke cleared, a dome of sand appeared before floating up into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, wait is someone attacking the kazekage?" asked a sand chunin.

"You're right, lord Gaara is fighting someone." said another chunin. "We need to let Kankuro and Baki know about this immediately."

"Right, I'll go tell them." the first chunin said before running towards the kazekage's mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad, I would expect nothing less from the kazekage." Deidara said calmly. Sorry Sasori my man, this may take a little longer than I thought, he thought.

"If you know I'm the kazekage, then you should know that I won't allow you to harm anyone in this village." Gaara said just before a portion of his shield flew towards Deidara at high speeds.

"I see, so this is the infamous ultimate defense." Deidara said while his bird flew to dodge the sand. "I must say, it's rather useful on offense as well."

The moment he said that, Deidara threw a clay bird at Gaara before detonating it.

As the smoke cleared, Gaara was revealed to be fine, with a platform of sand supporting his weight in midair.

"This battle is over." Gaara said calmly.

(Naruto and Hinata managed to pass Kakashi's exercise, but now Gaara is engaging Deidara in combat. Next chapter the fight in the sand village will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. Battle of the Kazekage

"Not bad, but you're not dealing with a third-rate artist. My creations are masterpieces." Deidara said with a smirk.

"Sand Coffin." Gaara said calmly just as his sand surrounded Deidara and his bird.

Just before the sand completely surrounded him, Deidara flew out of the closing sphere and tossed more clay spiders at Gaara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, what do you mean someone's attacking Gaara?"Baki asked.

"It's just what I said, lord kazekage is in combat above the village." said a sand chunin. "What should we do to support him?"

"Have all of our shinobi prepare for the counterattack, we move on my command." Baki said. "Does Kankuro know about this?"

"Yes, my teammates went to tell him what's going on." the chunin said.

"Alright, we're going to do whatever we can to aid the kazekage." Baki said quickly before walking outside of the kazekage's mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What could be taking that fool so long, I told him I don't like to be kept waiting." Sasori said irritably. "We still have to perform the sealing jutsu and that will take even longer now."

"Hey, who are you?" asked a sand jonin. "Wait, a black cloak with a red cloud pattern. You're one of the Akatsuki."

"Wait, he's one of the Akatsuki?" asked another jonin. "Wait, that means lord Gaara is fighting one of them too."

The moment they said that, a bladed tail shot out from under Sasori's cloak and killed the two sand ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this is getting both of us nowhere." Deidara said calmly. "Why don't you just come along quietly and save us both a lot of trouble."

"I won't allow you to harm this village." Gaara said before his sand caught Deidara's right arm. "Sand Burial."

With those words, Gaara amplified the pressure from his sand and completely destroyed Deidara's arm.

"Give up, you've lost this fight." Gaara said calmly. "There's nothing that you can do anymore."

Darn he's better than I thought; still I have my specialty just in case Deidara thought before pulling a clay sculpture out of his cloak. "This is my specialty."

With those words Deidara dropped the object towards the sand village and it grew to massive size and started to glow before exploding.

"Looks like that's the end of the sand village." Deidara said with a smirk as the smoke slowly started to clear revealing a massive floating barrier of sand above the village.

"I made it in time." Gaara said in relief.

"Impressive, you're a real hero to these people." Deidara said throwing more exploding clay birds at Gaara.

Just before the birds exploded, a dome of sand surrounded Gaara, protecting him from the attack.

Perfect, Deidara thought with a smirk.

"What?" Gaara asked as clay spiders emerged from within his sand and exploded on him causing his sand shield to fade away.

"Well, I'm impressed you're still conscious." Deidara said calmly. "Though I doubt you can fight back anymore, it's probably taking all of your chakra just to stay up here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh no, Gaara." Kankuro said nervously as the sand started to fall. "This is bad, evacuate the village quickly."

"No wait, look closer." said a sand genin.

With those words the floating sand started to slowly move away from the village.

"It's Gaara, he's using the last of his strength to protect the village." Baki said. "We need to help him, on my signal launch the attack."

Come on Gaara, Kankuro thought as the sand continued to move away from the village.

"Even beaten you place the village over yourself, they should be proud of you." Deidara said just before the last of the sand moved away from the village and collapsed to the ground.

"Now, launch the attack." Baki said quickly.

With those words, a barrage of kunai, poison needles, and wind jutsu flew into the sky towards Deidara.

"Well, these guys don't know when they're beat." Deidara said as he flew past the weapons and grabbed the falling Gaara.

"No, his target was Gaara the whole time." Baki said nervously.

Gaara, I'm coming little brother, Kankuro thought before running after Deidara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did I tell you about keeping me waiting Deidara?"Sasori asked coldly.

"I got the target my man, let's just head back." Deidara said calmly.

As Deidara said that, the two shinobi turned and went off into the dessert.

"Still, you were right about him, he's a lot stronger than I thought." Deidara said calmly.

"That's what happens when you overestimate your abilities." Sasori said calmly. "Now let's get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get a message to the hidden leaf village, and prepare a squad to go after Kankuro." Baki said. "We won't let them get away."

"Yes sir." said a sand Chunin before running off to send the message.

Don't do anything-reckless Kankuro, Baki thought nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Naruto said. "I wanted to see Iruka-sensei."

"Did somebody mention me?" Iruka asked walking into Ichiraku. "It's been a while Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei, it's great to see you." Naruto said with a grin.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Iruka asked calmly.

"Huh, no Hinata and I were getting some ramen after training." Naruto said.

"I see, well I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Iruka said with a small smile before leaving.

"What do you think he meant Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually Naruto." Ayame said mischievously.

When she said that Hinata froze.

"Well I think she's had a long day, Ayame why don't you help Hinata get home." Teuchi said calmly.

"No problem dad, come on Hinata let's go." Ayame said. "See you again Naruto."

"Alright, thanks." Naruto said.

Poor Hinata; hopefully Naruto figures it out soon, otherwise I'll have to ask lady Tsunade to explain it to him, Teuchi thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm impressed, I didn't expect anyone to be able to follow us." Sasori said calmly.

"You're not going anywhere, now return Gaara or else." Kankuro said angrily.

"Deidara, go ahead." Sasori said while turning to face Kankuro "I'll take care of this one."

(Deidara managed to defeat Gaara, and now he's in the Akatsuki's hands. Next chapter Kankuro's battle will begin and the message will arrive at Konoha. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. Trial of a Puppet Master

"I thought you didn't like keeping people waiting my man." Deidara said calmly.

"Get going Deidara, this won't take long." Sasori said.

"No you don't, you aren't going anywhere." Kankuro said pulling out three scrolls. "Time for the puppet show. Crow, Black Ant, Salamander."

As he said that, three puppets appeared in front of Kankuro.

A puppet master, this kid picked the wrong guy to fight, Deidara thought as his bird turned to fly away from the battle.

"Hold it." Kankuro said before manipulating Crow to jump towards Deidara only to have a tail slam it back to the earth.

"Your battle is with me." Sasori said coldly.

"Now I remember, this jinchuuriki has siblings. You must be his brother, well good luck in this fight." Deidara said with a smirk. "Trust me you'll need it."

With those words Deidara flew off.

"Fine, I'll take you down and then I'll take care of your partner." Kankuro said.

Suddenly Crow and Black Ant started shooting poisoned blades at Sasori only for his tail to appeared and block all of them.

"What, how is that possible?" Kankuro asked. "Alright, let's try this."

Suddenly the Crow puppet separated into its pieces, revealing poison coated blades and flew towards Sasori only for him to block with his tail again.

Suddenly Black Ant appeared from underneath Sasori and opened its torso, capturing him inside.

"Got you, Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden." Kankuro said with a smirk.

As he said that, Kankuro separated Crow into pieces again and had each of its blades passed through slots in Black Ant.

"That takes care of him." Kankuro said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Kakashi, how are those two doing?" Zabuza asked.

"Good point, they've been training on their own for three years." Guy said.

"Well they've definitely improved drastically." Kakashi said. "If it wasn't for my special new jutsu they would be able to pass me easily."

"I'm sure that's true, you haven't even told us what this new jutsu of yours is." Guy said.

"That's my little secret, but it's definitely going to be worth the wait." Kakashi said calmly.

Suddenly a bird flew overhead towards the hokage's mansion.

"That bird, it's the fastest messenger from the hidden sand."' Guy said. "What's it doing here?"

"Well if they sent the fastest messenger they have something bad must have happened." Zabuza said. "We should see what the hokage says."

"I agree, something tells me that team Kakashi is about to get a mission." Kakashi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, what's going on?" Kankuro asked before opening Black Ant. "A sand clone, but when could he have done that?"

As Kankuro said that, the sand clone dissipated and Sasori emerged from behind him.

"Those techniques won't work on me." Sasori said calmly. "Now it's my turn."

With those words, Sasori shot his tail towards Kankuro and struck him in the stomach.

"Not bad, but this won't be enough to defeat me." Kankuro said before having Salamander shoot a poison mist at Sasori.

"That won't work." Sasori said just before disappearing and destroying all three of Kankuro's puppets easily.

"What, how is that possible?" Kankuro asked before collapsing.

"It seems the poison is taking effect, you'll be dead in three short days." Sasori said. "You had talent though, against another opponent I don't doubt you would have won. Your mistake was challenging me with my own creations."

"What, you made them?" Kankuro asked weakly. "That means you're Sasori of the Red Sand."

"I'm glad my name is still known to the hidden sand." Sasori said.

"Look, there's someone over there." said a voice from the sand.

"It looks like the cavalry is on the way." Sasori said calmly. "Still it won't matter, the poison can't be cured."

As he said that, Sasori vanished.

"Kankuro, someone help me." said a sand jonin.

"Right, come on Kankuro we've got to get you back to the village." Baki said.

"No, Baki listen." Kankuro said weakly. "It was Sasori. Sasori is in the akatsuki."

"What, that's impossible." Baki said in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Tsunade, team Kakashi is here to see you." Shizune said calmly.

"Reporting for a mission lady Tsunade." Kakashi said calmly.

Suddenly a woman in glasses ran into Tsunade's office.

"Lady Tsunade, urgent news from the hidden sand, the kazekage's been kidnapped." the woman said.

"What, something happened to Gaara?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Change of plans, team Kakashi you're to head to the hidden sand immediately and provide any assistance you can." Tsunade said. "If Gaara's been kidnapped there's a strong possibility that they're involved."

"I agree, but we can't let anything happen to Gaara either." Kakashi said. "Naruto, Hinata, we're moving out immediately."

"Right, we'll make sure to keep Gaara safe." Naruto said quickly.

"Naruto, I know you're worried about Gaara, but you need to be careful." Kakashi said.

"He's right Naruto." Hinata said.

"Don't worry, we'll rescue Gaara." Kakashi said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will that be everything miss?" asked a young lady.

"Yes, thank you." Temari said calmly reaching for her glass, only to have it crack.

"Oh, let me get you a new one." the young lady said.

"Thank you." Temari said. What's going on, I have a bad feeling about this, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Baki, where are you going?" asked a sand chunin.

"To see lady lady Chiyo and lord Ebizo." Baki said calmly.

"Wait, why them?" the chunin asked. "They retired years ago."

"Things have come up, they need to be made aware of the situation." Baki said quickly.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked another chunin.

"He's in the akatsuki." Baki said just before Matsuri ran up to him.

"Gaara's alright isn't he?" Matsuri asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to do our best to make sure he gets back safely." Baki said. "A squad from the leaf should be here soon, make sure they know exactly what happened."

"Baki, things are bad." said a sand jonin. "Kankuro's been poisoned and there's almost nothing that's worked."

That's the worst thing that could have happened, Baki thought. "Alright, keep working on helping him. It's become even more urgent that I talk with them." Baki said quickly.

(Sasori of the Red Sand has poisoned Kankuro, and team Kakashi is heading to the sand village. Next chapter Temari will learn what happed to her brothers and join team Kakashi. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. The mission begins

"Naruto slow down." Kakashi said. "You won't be able to help Gaara at all if you don't save your energy."

"I know, but I can't let anything happen to Gaara." Naruto said. "I know exactly what he's gone through."

"Naruto, we'll save him." Hinata said. "He's our friend."

"You're right Hinata, it's just when I think of the akatsuki having Gaara I just get angry." Naruto said. "He's had enough to deal with in his life already."

"Wait, is that Temari?" Hinata asked suddenly. "Temari."

"Hinata, Naruto, what are you guys doing here?" Temari asked calmly.

"Maybe I should explain Temari." Kakashi said. "Hinata, you and Naruto should rest for now we'll move again soon."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said calmly.

"Temari, we're on a mission to the hidden sand village. Your brother is in danger." Kakashi said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Temari asked. "What happened to them?"

"According to the report, a member of the akatsuki infiltrated the hidden sand village and kidnapped Gaara." Kakashi said. "We're heading to provide whatever support we can."

"Gaara, alright I'm heading back to the village too so let's go together." Temari said. "You'll need my help to get through the desert, the sandstorms are treacherous."

"Right, we appreciated the help Temati." Kakashi said. "Don't worry, we'll make sure Gaara is alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure that sending Naruto was the best idea?" Shizune asked. "The akatsuki are after him too."

"That's true, but there's no one in the village who can connect to Gaara better than Naruto." Tsunade said while pulling out her lottery ticket. "On second thought have team Guy report immediately."

"Lady Tsunade, what happened?" Shizune asked.

"I won the grand prize in the lottery, something very bad is going to happen." Tsunade said.

"The grand prize, I'll inform them immediately." Shizune said running out of Tsunade's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, is everyone ready?" asked a ghostly projection of a man with rings in his eyes.

"We're all ready leader." a ghostly projection of Yakumo said calmly.

"She's right, we can begin at any time." said a ghostly projection of a girl.

"Very well, Sealing Jutsu Nine Phantom Dragons." the first man said calmly just as a statue opened it's mouth and launched nine chakra dragons at Gaara.

"It's a shame, but without a tenth member the seal will take three full days." Sasori said. "Still that's the price we have to pay for trusting him."

"It's fine, the important thing is making sure we complete the seal." said a ghostly image of Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on, we need to wait in these caves." Temari said suddenly.

"What's going on Temari?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"It's the wind, if we don't seek shelter soon we'll be caught in the middle of a sandstorm." Temari said. "In this desert getting lost in a sandstorm is fatal."

"How long do they last?" Hinata asked.

"There's no way to tell, it could be anywhere from a few minutes to days." Temari said. "All we can do is wait."

"Right, in that case I suggest that we all get some rest, we can move out when the storm dies down." Kakashi said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Chiyo, Lord Ebizo, I apologize for intruding on you so suddenly." Baki said calmly.

"What is it?" Ebizo asked calmly.

"I need to ask your assistance regarding a matter of grave importance." Baki said kneeling respectfully.

"We retired a long time ago, why should we help you?" Ebizo asked. "Sis, is something wrong, you didn't die this time did you?"

"Lady Chiyo, should I call for a medic?" Baki asked nervously.

"Just kidding, I was playing possum." Chiyo said with a smirk. "Still, what do you need our help for?"

"The kazekage was kidnapped." Baki said.

"Let the younger generation take care of that, it isn't our problem." Ebizo said calmly.

"Gaara was kidnapped by your grandson lady Chiyo." Baki said.

"What did you just say?" Chiyo asked. "Sasori is involved?"

"Yes, Sasori is a member of the akatsuki and they have Gaara." Baki said.

"Alright, in that case we should move out. I'll be back soon Ebizo." Chiyo said calmly.

"Of course, thank you very much lady Chiyo." Baki said respectfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The storm is dying down." Temari said. "We should be able to get moving in a few minutes, this was a short storm."

"Right, in that case let's get going right away." Naruto said. "The sooner we rescue Gaara the better."

"Right, we need to get information from the sand village and form a plan." Kakashi said.

"Right, in that case let's move. The sooner we get to the village the better." Temari said just as the group went back out into the desert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to see us?" Guy asked calmly.

"Yes. Team Guy, you are to go to the hidden sand village and provide backup for team Kakashi." Tsunade said.

"Right, it's been a while since we've seen Naruto." Neji said calmly. "I wonder how strong he's gotten."

"Naruto is always improving. We'll just have to work just as hard as he did." Lee said enthusiastically. "Guy-sensei, we should make it to the hidden sand village in one day."

"Hello, earth to Lee." Tenten said irritably. "It takes at least three days to get to the hidden sand village."

"No, if you put your mind to something it can be achieved no matter how difficult it may seem." Guy said calmly. "Alright team, we move out in twenty minutes and we'll go straight to the sand village."

"Yes Guy-sensei." Lee said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Temari, thank goodness you're back." said a sand chunin. "Things are even worse than before."

"What's going on?" Temari asked.

"You should all come with me, there's a lot you need to know." said a medical shinobi. "It's Kankuro, he tried to engage the enemy but they managed to poison him."

"What, where is he?" Temari asked. "Please tell me that he's going to be alright."

"I'm not sure, nothing we've tried so far has helped at all." the medical ninja said nervously.

"Then perhaps I can be of some assistance." said a voice from behind the medical ninja.

(Team Kakashi has arrived at the hidden sand village, but the sealing jutsu has already been cast on Gaara. Next chapter the rescue mission will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. Operation rescue Gaara

"Lady Chiyo, are you going to help my brother?" Temari asked hopefully.

"Of course I will." Chiyo said quickly before freezing in place. It's him, the white fang of the leaf village, she thought.

"That's right, I forgot we're." Kakashi started to say when Chiyo started trying to attack him.

"Lady Chiyo wait, that's not the white fang." Baki said quickly.

"What, oh my bad I guess you're right." Chiyo said laughing.

"Lady Chiyo, please help Kankuro." Temari said urgently.

"That will be taken care of, but first why are there leaf ninja in this village?" Chiyo asked coldly.

"We're here to help save Gaara you old bag." Naruto said angrily.

"Naruto, show some respect." Kakashi said. "I apologize for Naruto."

"This is a matter that needs to be resolved in the sand village, we don't need any help." Chiyo said coldly.

"I don't care who you think you need, all that matters is that we get to Gaara as fast as possible, otherwise who knows what could happen." Naruto argued.

"He's right, based on the information we've received from the village it's highly likely that the akatsuki are involved." Baki said.

"In that case our best option is to wait and hear what Kankuro found out about the enemy." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei is right Naruto." Hinato said. "We need to be careful."

"Alright, follow me." Baki said before turning to the medical ninja. "Has his condition changed at all?"

"He's getting worse, I don't know how much longer until the poison causes permanent damage." said the medical ninja.

"Sasori's poison won't cause damage, it's going to kill him soon." Chiyo said. "Where is he?"

"Follow me lady Chiyo." the medical ninja said before turning to walk into the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke, I wasn't expecting you. Is everything alright?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"Mostly, do you know where Naruto and Hinata are?" Sasuke asked. "I need to talk to them."

"They're on a mission to the hidden sand village." Tsunade said calmly.

"In that case they've started to move, things are worse than I thought." Sasuke said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. (1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm impressed, his skill has grown over the years." Chiyo said calmly. "This poison is nearly perfect."

"Wait, but you can heal him right?" Temari asked nervously.

"He'll be fine, you can trust her." Naruto said. "We'll save both of your brothers."

"Why do you care so much, they aren't from your village so it shouldn't matter to you what happens." Chiyo said while attempting to remove the poison from Kankuro.

"What kind of person wouldn't care if someone was in trouble?" Naruto asked. "I'm not letting anything happen to Gaara, I don't care what it takes."

"He's right, that's just the kind of person Naruto-kun is." Hinata said. "He would do anything to help his friends, and so would I."

"You don't have any idea what you're up against, the akatsuki were able to defeat Gaara, a jinchuuriki, if he couldn't stop them I doubt you stand a chance." Chiyo said.

"Gaara isn't the only jinchuuriki." Kakashi said. "Naruto is one as well, that's part of the reason he's so desperate to save Gaara's life."

"So you're a jinchuuriki, if you're a leaf ninja that means the nine tails." Chiyo said. "I'll ask one more time, why do you want to help the kazekage, you know that it's likely our villages will be enemies again at some point."

"That won't happen, Gaara is the kazekage and once I'm hokage, there won't be any conflicts between the leaf and sand." Naruto said. "Just watch."

As Naruto said that, Chiyo simply looked back towards Kankuro and managed to extract the last of the poison.

"Kakashi, before you head after the akatsuki there's something you should be made aware of." Baki said. "One of the members of the akatsuki is a former sand ninja named Sasori of the Red Sand, a puppet master leagues above Kankuro. He disappeared shortly before the third kazekage died."

"There's only one person who can handle Sasori, I'm going to have a long overdue chat with my grandson." Chiyo said. "Your brother should be on his feet in a few days."

"Thank you lady Chiyo." Temari said quietly as she glanced at her sleeping brother.

"We still need to figure out a way to follow the akatsuki, in other words we can't move out yet." Kakashi said calmly.

"Actually, we might have a way around that." Baki said. "Kankuro managed to get a small piece of Sasori's clothing in their brief battle, it's possible we can track him with it."

"Alright, in that case we can head out in an hour. Naruto, Hinata, meet me at the village gate, we're rescuing him." Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai and stabbed his hand before slamming it into the ground.

"Kakashi, what's the situation?" asked Pakkun.

"The kazekage, is in danger, we're going to need your skill in tracking someone." Kakashi said quickly.

"Right, that should be simple enough." Pakkun said calmly. "Do you have anything I can use?"

"Yes, please come with me." Baki said calmly.

"You two should get ready, we're heading after them as soon as Pakkun finds the trail." Kakashi said calmly.

"Right, we'll rescue Gaara no matter what." Naruto said confidently.

Thank you, Naruto, Temari thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi-sensei, is everything ready?" Hinata asked.

"Everything is set, we're moving out immediately." Kakashi said. "If the akatsuki are involved it's likely that we're dealing with two opponents."

"Well I can already tell that you'll need my help to handle my grandson." Chiyo said. "We can discuss strategy while we move."

"In that case what are we waiting around here for?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"We just need to wait a few more seconds." Kakashi said calmly just as four ninja landed near them. "Guy, you four are just in time."

"Right, alright let's move out." Guy said enthusiastically.

With those words the eight ninja headed out into the desert in an attempt to save both the kazekage, and a friend.

(Team Kakashi and team Guy have met up and are heading after Gaara. Next chapter the akatsuki will begin to intercept them. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. Return of Itachi

"Pakkun, do you have the trail?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Yeah, but it's strange." Pakkun said. "The scent is off, it doesn't feel natural."

"That's simple enough to explain, Sasori is a puppet master." Chiyo said. "You're following one of his puppets."

"That would explain everything, still if we're dealing with a puppet master Neji is our best option." Guy said.

"Guy-sensei is right, he can see the chakra threads and sever them." Tenten said.

"That won't be possible, Sasori is far different any other puppet master." Chiyo said. "I'm the only one who can possibly fight him."

"Oh is that so, well in that case we'll just have to make sure you don't get anywhere near him." said a voice from in front of the group.

"Wait, that almost sounded familiar." Guy said. "Show yourself."

As he said that, Kisame Hoshigaki emerged from the sand.

"Well if it isn't the odd beast, I've been looking forward to a rematch." Kisame said.

"I had a feeling you would try and stop us, so is he further ahead?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"You mean Itachi, he's waiting for you up ahead." Kisame said. "Of course there's no way you'll beat either of us."

"I thought so, Naruto, Hinata, we need to be careful." Kakash said quickly. "Guy, can your team handle this?"

"Don't worry, we'll handle this and catch up before you're done with Itachi." Guy said confidently.

"Alright, let's keep moving." Kakashi said as squad seven and Chiyo ran past Kisame.

"You should have stayed as a group, you don't have any chance of defeating me." Kisame said before three water clones appeared in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this jutsu will be enough to stall them?" Deidara asked. "30% of your chakra won't last very long, I wouldn't be surprised if they get here before the seal is completed."

"Don't worry, the seal is almost complete and even if they manage to stop the jutsu quickly, we only need ten more minutes." Itachi said calmly.

"Kisame, who did they send?" Sasori asked. "You mentioned that the ninetails brat didn't have a full team."

"No one we need to worry about, just an old lady." Kisame said calmly. "She's probably just helping them get through the desert."

"No, she's the one we need to be concerned about." Sasori said. Who would have guessed that my grandmother would try and stop me, he thought, things are getting interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guy sensei, allow us to handle this opponent." Lee said confidently.

"Right, show him the results of your training." Guy said confidently.

"So the odd beast is to afraid to fight me, this won't take any time at all." Kisame said before his three water clones simultaneously launched water sharks at team Guy.

"Leaf Hurricane." Lee said while kicking through the water shark. "Just watch Guy-sensei, this is the result of our training."

The moment Lee said that, the other two water sharks were destroyed by two kunai.

"Well, I might have underestimated you three a little bit." Kisame said. "That's one mistake that I won't be repeating. Water Style: Super Water Shockwave"

"Be careful, he's putting a huge amount of chakra into that jutsu." Neji said just before Kisame expelled a vast amount of water, creating an artificial ocean around the five shinobi.

"This might make things a little bit tougher." Tenten said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi-sensei, do you have any plan for stopping him?" Hinata asked nervously.

"It won't be easy, but I have a plan." Kakashi said. "You've been training with your father right?"

"Yes." Hinata said.

"Then it's about time we put the Byakugan against the Sharingan." Kakashi said. "Naruto we need to provide back-up."

"Right, we'll take him down." Naruto said confidently.

"I'll do my best." Hinata said nervously while activating her Byakugan.

"Kakashi, why am I not surprised to see you here?" Itachi asked calmly as he walked up to squad seven.

"The feeling is mutual, but you should know that no matter what we're rescuing Gaara." Kakashi said calmly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Itachi said simply.

The moment he said that, Itachi activated his Sharingan and Kakashi revealed his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Temari, you're back." Kankuro said weakly. "Does that mean that the reinforcements from the leaf are here?"

"Save your strength Kankuro, he'll be back before you know it." Temari said reassuringly.

"Right, that's a relief." Kankuro said quietly.

Please make sure you save Gaara, Temari thought quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation." Neji said just before a group of water sharks struck him.

"Well, it looks like you three are stronger than I thought." Kisame said. "Of course playtime is over."

"What do you mean, we've barely gotten started." Lee said.

Suddenly the three water clones appeared in front of Neji, Lee, and Tenten before trapping them in three separate Water Prisons.

"Lee, Neji, Tenten." Guy said nervously. "Let them go."

"I don't think so, they wanted to fight and they lost plain and simple." Kisame said. "Now it's your turn."

"I get it, you wanted a one-on-one fight." Guy said. "Alright in that case I won't hold back."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Kisame said calmly drawing his sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Itachi said calmly before shooting his fireball at Hinata.

Just before it struck her, Hinata used the Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation and managed to deflect the fireball into the sky.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I'm ok." Hinata said weakly.

"Right, Naruto on my signal use your new jutsu." Kakashi said calmly.

"New jutsu, interesting." Itachi said. "What kind of jutsu would that be?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Naruto said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"Hinata, can you use your clan's specialty?" Kakashi asked.

"I think so, I'm not quite as good as Neji though." Hinata said. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms."

Just as Hinata started the technique, Itachi jumped out of range.

"Impressive, unfortunately I've fought the Hyuga clan before and know the limits of that technique." Itachi said calmly.

(Itachi and Kisame have intercepted the rescue mission and engaged them in battle. Next chapter the fights will end, and team Kakashi and team Guy will arrive at the akatsuki base. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. One last obstacle

"Leaf Hurricane." Guy said jumping towards Kisame.

"This again, that won't work." Kisame said drawing his sword.

Suddenly Guy kicked off of the sword and launched his technique at the water clone holding Lee.

"Lee, help Neji and Tenten." Guy said. "I'll take care of this."

"Yes." Lee said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Itachi said calmly.

"Look out, there's something different about that clone." Hinata said quickly.

Just as Hinata said that, Itachi's shadow clone sprinted towards Kakashi and exploded.

"No way, shadow clones can explode?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Now Naruto." Kakashi said suddenly.

"Right, Oodama Rasengan." Naruto said confidently.

"Lightning Blade." Kakashi said running towards Itachi from behind.

"Not bad, you've improved." Itachi said calmly before the two jutsu hit him from both sides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this what you call a one-on-one fight?" Kisame asked calmly.

"I'm still the only one who's going to fight you, I just needed to make sure my team was alright." Guy said while pulling out a pair of nunchaku.

"Interesting, but do you really think that those will help you defeat me?" Kisame asked.

"There's only one say to find out." Guy said running towards Kisame.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu." Kisame said calmly.

"What do you guys think, can Guy-sensei defeat him?" Tenten asked.

"I'm not sure Tenten, Guy-sensei is definitely powerful but his opponent has unbelievable levels of chakra." Neji said.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Lee said confidently.

"I hope so Lee." Tenten said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, who's this?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea." Kakashi said. "Something very strange is going on."

"No, this is a shinobi from the hidden sand." Chiyo said. "I have no idea why he would be disguised as Itachi of the Uchiha clan however."

"Well either way we should keep moving, I'm sure Guy's team will catch up soon." Kakashi said. "Naruto, Hinata, let's keep moving."

"Right." Naruto said.

"Yes." Hinata said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll admit, you've improved slightly." Kisame said dodging Guy's nunchaku. "Unfortunately it isn't enough."

With those words Kisame slammed his sword down onto Guy's nunchaku, sending him plummeting into the water.

"No way, how strong is this guy?" Tenten asked nervously just before a green glow appeared in the water.

"It does not matter anymore." Lee said confidently.

"This fight is over." Neji said calmly.

Suddenly Guy jumped out of the water with bright red skin and a faint green glow. "The sixth gate, Gate of Joy open."

"What is this?" Kisame asked.

"Asakujaku." Guy said while throwing dozens of high speed punches at Kisame before launching him at high speeds into the water, evaporating it instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the place, they're behind that rock." Pakkun said. "Be careful Kakashi, there's no telling what these guys can do."

"Right, thanks Pakkun." Kakashi said. "Now we just need to wait."

"Wait, for what?" Naruto asked. "We need to save Gaara."

"I know, but we can't get in there without Guy's team, that tag on the rock is a powerful seal, it requires five separate tags to be removed simultaneously." Kakashi explained.

"Right, in that case leave that to us." Guy said as his team arrived. "Don't worry about a thing, we'll get the tags and you can handle whoever is inside that cave."

The moment Guy said that, Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugan.

"There's one tag 300 meters to the southwest, on a tree." Hinata said.

"A second one is located 250 meters to the north on a rock." Neji said. "There's also a third one located 400 meters south underwater."

"There, the fourth tag is on a second tree 350 meters to the east." Hinata said.

"Right, we'll head to the tags and let you know when we're in position." Guy said calmly. "We can stay in touch using these communicators."

"That should work." Kakashi said calmly. "Just be careful Guy, we don't know what the akatsuki have planned."

"Don't worry, we can handle whatever they throw at us." Guy said calmly. "Alright let's move out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Tsunade, is there anything we can do for you?" Ino asked calmly.

"Unfortunately right now there's nothing either of you can do." Tsunade said. "Still, you've both shown remarkable skill, I'm very impressed."

"Thank you lady Tsunade." Sakura said respectfully.

"It was thanks to your excellent training." Ino said.

"That's only half of it, you two improved so much because of your own talent, I still have a few things to teach you but you're more than qualified as medical shinobi." Tsunade said.

"Thank you very much lady Tsunade." Ino and Sakura said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_This is Tenten, I see the tag." Tenten said calmly._

"_So do I, are you in position?" Neji asked._

"_Yeah, I can remove it at any time." Tenten said._

"Right, Guy what about you?" Kakashi asked.

"_I'm next to the tag, we're ready at any time." Guy said._

"_I just arrived, whenever you are ready." Lee said._

"Right, on my count." Kakashi said. "Three, Two, One."

The moment Kakashi said that, all five of the tags were removed and Naruto shattered the boulder with a Rasengan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guy-sensei, something very strange is going on." Tenten said nervously.

"_I know, the akatsuki must have set a trap on the tags in case someone tried to remove them." Guy said._

"_It appears to be a simple duplication jutsu designed to mimic the one who removed the seal." Neji said calmly. "Should we regroup?"_

"_No, this is the greatest test we could possibly have." Lee said. "It is said that there is no greater opponent than yourself."_

"_Lee's right, we'll take these imposters down and then head back to help Kakashi." Guy said._

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Tenten asked before getting ready to attack her doppelganger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well it looks like the rescue team is here." Deidara said calmly.

"True, Deidara this time we're going to work together." Sasori said calmly. "The nine tails is unpredictable."

"Right, it's been a while since our last collaboration." Deidara said calmly just before squad seven ran into the cave.

(Team Guy has engaged duplicates of themselves, and squad seven has encountered Deidara and Sasori. Next chapter the battles will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. Welcome to the Art Gallery part 1

"Where's Gaara." Naruto said angrily.

"Well, you must be the nine tails." Deidara said calmly. "I suppose I should thank you for saving us the trouble of hunting you down."

"I never would have imagined I'd be seeing you working with the leaf village granny Chiyo." Sasori said calmly. "I suppose you've decided to walk into your death."

"You're still using the same puppet as always Sasori?" Chiyo asked calmly. "I would have expected you to try something new by now."

"I'm sure you'll be surprised." Sasori said calmly.

The moment he said that, Deidara threw a clay bird towards squad seven.

"Eight Trigrams Sky Palm." Hinata said quickly as she launched a wave of concentrated chakra into the bird, destroying it in midair.

"Not bad, your reflexes are impressive little girl." Sasori said calmly. "Let's see if the rest of you have as much skill."

Suddenly an explosion shook the room and poisonous needles started shooting towards squad seven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of jutsu is this?" Guy asked jumping away from his counterpart's Leaf Whirlwind. "This isn't just a clone."

Suddenly the fake Guy jumped and threw a kick towards Guy's face.

"_Guy Sensei, something's really wrong." Tenten said. "We've been fighting these guys but they're not showing any sign of slowing down."_

"_She's right, we're getting tired but these doppelgangers are just as strong as ever." Neji said nervously._

"_There must be a way to beat them, we just need to keep trying." Lee said. "We have never given up before and we will not give up now."_

"You're right Lee, we just need to keep working." Guy said. "We'll figure out the way to beat them no matter what."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was much easier than I thought, so much for the nine tails being a challenge." Deidara said calmly.

"Wait Deidara, something isn't right." Sasori said just before blocking a kunai with his tail.

"Perceptive as ever Sasori." Chiyo said as squad seven landed behind the two members of akatsuki.

"What, but you were just stabbed with dozens of poisoned needles." Deidara said. "How could you have gotten past us?"

"One of the most simple jutsu in the leaf village, the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Kakashi said as the four unconscious ninja vanished in clouds of smoke.

"Not bad, but this fight is far from over." Sasori said before a cloud of smoke enveloped him.

This is a surprise, Sasori's bringing out that already, Deidara thought. "This is going to be a collaboration to remember."

"Be extremely careful, we have no idea what he's doing." Kakashi said. "Hinata, be extremely careful."

"Do you really think that you'll have any chance of defeating us?" Sasori asked calmly. "Let me show you exactly what you're dealing with."

As he said that, Sasori revealed a scroll before a puppet appeared behind him.

"Impossible, so that's what happened." Chiyo said. "You're the one who caused lord third kazekage to disappear. Wait how is this possible, you haven't aged in twenty years."

"This is my most prized puppet." Sasori said calmly. "As far as my lack of aging that's proof of my mastery."

Suddenly Kakashi jumped towards Deidara with a Lightning Blade in his hand just before something pulled him back as a black spike passed in front of him.

"Be extremely careful, that puppet is the third kazekage." Chiyo said. "I have no idea how but he's manipulating the third kazekage's iron sand."

"That's not all." Deidara said as a giant clay dragon appeared behind him and Sasori. "Time for the true work of art."

As he said that, a layer of iron sand covered the dragon turning it black.

"This might be problematic." Kakashi said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is getting us nowhere." Tenten said. "How are we going to take these guys down?"

"_I have no idea, just keep fighting." Guy said. "Neji do you see anything we could use as an advantage?"_

"_No, they have just as much chakra as we did but no matter what they do it isn't depleting at all." Neji said._

"_Wait, as much chakra as we had when we removed the tags?" Lee asked suddenly._

"That makes sense Lee, but what good does that do us?" Tenten asked as another barrage of weapons collided in midair. "We're slowing down, at this rate we'll be in trouble before long."

"_No, that is how we can defeat them." Lee said. "We must become even stronger than we were when we pulled off the tags."_

"_That's fine in theory but it's not practical at the moment Lee." Neji said._

"_Neji has a point, we can't get stronger than we already were in the middle of a mission Lee." Guy said. "We need a solution to defeat these fakes now."_

"_No, that has always been the strength of our team." Lee said confidently. "No matter how much we improve we always work harder to surpass our limits."_

"_He's right, it doesn't matter how strong we get there's always room for improvement." Guy said._

"Yeah, we can't quit. The others are counting on us winning." Tenten said. "So what's the plan Lee?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, that dragon is coated in Sasori's poison and it has the potential to detonate at any time." Hinata said. "I'm not sure how we can beat it."

"I have an idea, but we need to get them outside first." Naruto said.

"What are you planning?" Chiyo asked dodging another clay bird.

"I have the Summoning Jutsu." Naruto said confidently. "That should definitely take them down."

"That's fine Naruto but we can't get close enough to force them out of this cave." Kakashi said jumping over a kunai made of iron sand.

"I can do it." Hinata said suddenly while stabbing her hand with a kunai. "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu."

The moment she said that, two Lions appeared in front of Hinata.

"Hinata, what is it you need young one?" asked one of the lions.

"We need to get those two out of this cave, can you help?" Hinata asked.

"Leave it to us, this won't take very long." the second lion said calmly.

(Team Guy are engaging their doppelgangers and Naruto has a plan to try and defeat Sasori and Deidara. Next chapter team Guy will finish their battle and Naruto's plan will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Welcome to the Art Gallery part 2

"That's quite the interesting summon little girl, but how exactly are a pair of lions going to help you defeat the two of us?" Sasori asked calmly.

"You don't understand, there's a reason that she summoned us." said one of the lions before jumping towards Deidara.

"You see there's more than one way to manipulate a fight." the second lion said as a red glow began to surround him.

"This won't help, as powerful and majestic as you are there's no way you can reach us in the sky." Deidara said calmly.

"Oh no, let's put that to the test shall we?" the first lion said before jumping off the wall and slamming into the clay dragon, causing it to crash to the floor.

"No open wounds so the poison didn't get into your system." Sasori said. "I'm impressed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Lee, what's your strategy to take these guys down?" Guy asked.

"_We have all been working hard to perfect our new techniques, so now is the time we finally master them." Lee said confidently._

"_That's great in theory Lee, but we've never successfully used those techniques." Neji said. "There's no chance we can guarantee they work this time."_

"Neji's right Lee, you've all improved tremendously but if these techniques don't work we won't have any other thing to try." Guy said.

"_We have no other choice, if these doppelgangers are as strong as we are it is our only option." Lee said._

"_No, we do have one other option." Tenten said suddenly._

"Tenten, what are you talking about?" Guy asked.

"_You're right Tenten, it's time to show Guy-sensei the results of our training." Neji said calmly._

"Neji, Tenten, what are you talking about?" Guy asked.

"_The first gate: Gate of Opening, open!" Neji and Tenten said simultaneously._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, we need to get outside." Kakashi said calmly. "We'll have to leave this part to Hinata and lady Chiyo."

"Don't you worry about us, just focus on whatever it is you're planning." Chiyo said walking up next to Hinata.

"Ok, be careful alright." Naruto said.

"We'll be ok Naruto." Hinata said. "Once we stop them we need to save Gaara."

"She's right, the kazekage will be fine trust me on this." Chiyo said calmly while pulling out a scroll. "Sasori isn't the only puppet master in this fight."

"Sasori my man, I think it's about time we teach these clowns what real art is." Deidara said. "Art is an explosion."

The moment he said that, the clay dragon detonated.

"Deidara you shouldn't underestimate these guys, they're stronger than you think." Sasori said calmly. "Iron Sand: Scattered Shower."

"Rotation." Hinata said quickly just before the sand hit them.

Not bad, these three are skilled, Sasori thought. "Wait where's the other one?"

"Rasengan." Naruto said suddenly just before falling onto the third kazekage puppet destroying it completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Incredible, when did you two learn how to do that?" Lee asked in shock.

"_We've had three years to work on it, you actually inspired both of us Lee." Neji said calmly. "We may not be at your level yet but the first gate should be sufficient."_

"_He's right, if anything's going to beat these guys it's this." Tenten said._

"You are right, Gate of Opening, open." Lee said.

"_Alright, let's take these fakes out and regroup with Kakashi's team." Guy said while opening the first gate._

"Neji, Tenten, are you able to use that technique as well?" Lee asked.

"_No, but we don't need to." Neji said. _

As he said that, the four members of team Guy simultaneously launched supercharged attacks on their opponents knocking them all out.

"_Are you guys alright?" Guy asked._

"_A little sore, but I'll be ok." Tenten said._

"_I'm alright, there's a large difference between learning how to open the gates, and using them in battle." Neji said._

"In that case we should head to the cave, the others may need our help." Lee said quickly.

"_Hold on Lee, we should regroup first." Guy said. "We're all still tired from those fights. We should take some time to catch our breath before charging into a fight with the Akatsuki."_

"Yes, you are right Guy-sensei." Lee said.

"_Ok, stay in touch." Guy said calmly._

Naruto, please do not do anything foolish, Lee thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Impressive, without his puppet Sasori is no longer a threat and can be dealt with easily." Chiyo said calmly.

"Man, and I thought old people were supposed to be smart." Deidara said with a smirk.

"I'm impressed, you managed to destroy my puppet." Sasori said calmly before ripping off his akatsuki cloak. "It's been quite a while since I've had to use myself."

"What the, he's a puppet?" Naruto asked in shock.

"This body is immortal, and it has more benefits than that." Sasori said calmly.

Now, Kakashi thought before slamming his hands onto the ground. "Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu."

The moment he said that, Kakashi's ninja hounds appeared and ran towards Sasori.

"Not so fast." Deidara said throwing a clay bird at the dogs and detonating it on them.

Just as the explosion occurred, the lions jumped towards Deidara and Sasori, sending them flying out of the cave.

"Now's your chance to take them down." Chiyo said urgently.

"Right, Summoning Jutsu." Naruto said slamming his hand onto the ground.

Incredible, that's the same toad that Jiraiya of the sannin summoned all those years ago, Chiyo thought. "It seems that this younger generation is rapidly surpassing the old."

"That's not true, we're strong but there are still countless things that you can teach us, and the other shinobi of the sand village." Hinata said. "Everyone of them look up to you."

"You misunderstand, before coming face-to-face with my grandson I felt that the younger generation would never be able to make their place in the world, it seems I was wrong." Chiyo said calmly. "However, in this case I think I prefer being wrong. Now then, let's make sure we return to the village with the kazekage."

"We'll see about that, it's time for me to show you what a real puppet show looks like." Sasori said calmly.

(Team Guy has defeated their doppelgangers, but the battle with Deidara and Sasori is far from over. Next chapter the two puppet masters will begin their battle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. Return of the kazekage

"You're in for it now, Sasori has quite a few tricks up his sleeve." Deidara said with a smirk.

"Secret Red Move: Performance of a Hundred Puppets." Sasori said before a hundred puppets in red cloaks appeared.

"So we're up against a puppet master with a hundred puppets under his control." Gamabunta said calmly. "Naruto do you have any fire style techniques?"

"No, but I might have something that can work." Naruto said.

"Alright kid, I'm going to launch some oil at those puppets, you're going to have to light it." Gamabunta said.

"Naruto, you and lady Chiyo take care of the puppet master." Kakashi said calmly. "Hinata and I will deal with the other one."

"Ok." Naruto said just as Gamabunta shot a stream of oil out of his mouth. "Now."

The moment he said that, Naruto throw a bomb kunai into the oil, setting it ablaze.

"Impressive, now to deal with the rest of them." Chiyo said while pulling out a scroll. "Secret White Move: Chikamatsu's ten puppets."

As the flames faded, sixty of Sasori's puppets were still in the air.

"Deidara, go ahead and take care of those two." Sasori said calmly. "This won't take much longer."

Suddenly four of Sasori's puppets fell from the sky.

"What, how did that happen?" Deidara asked before being knocked out of the air by a kick.

"Sorry for the delay Kakashi." Guy said calmly. "We had a quick situation to deal with."

"No you're just in time." Kakashi said.

"Guy-sensei, something strange is going on with these puppets?" Lee said suddenly.

"I can see that Lee, this isn't going to be easy." Guy said.

"Don't worry about that, I'll handle this." Chiyo said calmly.

"Is that so, I may have lost a few of my puppets but I still have myself." Sasori said flying into the sky. "Now then, it's time to see just how powerful those ten puppets of yours are."

"Neji, knock him out of the sky." Guy said quickly.

"Right, Eight Trigrams Sky Palm." Neji said.

Just before Neji's technique hit Sasori, one of his puppets got in the way. "Not bad, but you're out of your league." Sasori said calmly

"Sasori above you." Deidara said suddenly.

"What?" Sasori asked just before noticing the giant toad above him. "When did he get above me?"

"You were so focused on the battle on the ground you didn't see me jump earlier." Gamabunta said. "Now that's one down."

"I wouldn't be sure about that." Deidara said just as Gamabunta hit the ground.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked just before a sword pierced him from behind.

"Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said in shock.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents." Sasori said calmly. "It's going to take more than an overgrown toad to take care of me."

Suddenly Kakashi disappeared.

"The substitution jutsu, clever move." Sasori said.

"That's enough, it's time to end this fight." Chiyo said opening another scroll.

"Those symbols, why am I not surprised you would still have those two." Sasori said calmly. "My first two puppets, The Mother and The Father."

"Hold on my man, you never mentioned those puppets." Deidara said. "They don't look very useful in a fight."

"I assure you that there's more to these puppets than you know." Chiyo said calmly.

Suddenly the two puppets appeared behind Sasori.

Got you, Chiyo thought as her puppets drew blades and pierced Sasori through the chest.

"No way, how is that even possible?" Deidara asked in shock.

"Impressive, I should have expected you to improve those two." Sasori said weakly. "I guess I still had a few things to learn."

This is not good, Deidara thought nervously. "You guys are strong, you want him you can have him."

With those words a clay bird flew down from the top of the cliff with Gaara in it's mouth.

"Gaara." Naruto said running towards the bird.

"I'll just be taking my leave now." Deidara said flying off.

"He got away, but how is the kazekage?" Chiyo asked calmly.

"Byakugan." Neji and Hinata said simultaneously.

"Well, is he alright?" Guy asked.

"No, the kazekage is, Gaara is dead." Neji said weakly.

"Let me see him." Chiyo said calmly. "I can handle this."

"What do you mean, it's impossible to bring someone back from dead." Guy said. "Any jutsu with that power would be forbidden."

"I'm well aware of that, however this jutsu of mine is far different from the jutsu created by your second hokage." Chiyo said as she placed her hands on Gaara.

"What do you mean, how is this jutsu different from the reanimation?" Guy asked. "You're talking about bringing him back from the dead."

"This is a reanimation ninjutsu, but I am the only one who can use it." Chiyo said weakly. "I'm going to give my life to him, this jutsu was originally created to breath life into puppets. A jutsu to give my grandson the parents he lost in the war."

"Wait, you mean you're going to die?" Tenten asked. "There's no other way is there?"

"No, though it's for the best." Chiyo said quietly. "The hidden sand needs its kazekage, he's still young and can influence the world for the future."

"Even so, you should not be forced to give up your life like this, there is always another way, we just have to find it." Lee said.

"No Lee, this is the only option we have." Neji said. "She's willingly giving up her life to save Gaara, we should honor her decision and let the villagers know."

"He's right Lee, this is her decision." Guy said. "All we can do is respect that."

The moment Guy said that, Chiyo fell to the side as Gaara slowly opened his eyes.

"What's going on, where am I?" Gaara asked weakly.

"That's a long story, but we'll fill you in on the way back to the hidden sand." Kakashi said calmly.

"Right." Gaara said before noticing Chiyo. "How is she?"

"She gave her life in order to bring you back." Lee said. "She is dead."

"I see, I'll inform the villagers and we'll honor her memory once we get back." Gaara said calmly.

(Chiyo has killed Sasori, and she then gave her life to revive Gaara. Next chapter the eight leaf ninja will return to the hidden sand to complete their mission. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. Mission complete?

(Author's Note: minor mistake in the last chapter, only seven of the eight ninja were from the leaf village, I mistakenly counted Gaara as well.)

"Do you need any help Gaara?" Guy asked.

"I'm alright, we need to get back to the hidden sand village." Gaara said. "They need to know what happened."

"Right, in that case let's move." Kakashi said while picking up Chiyo. "Naruto, Hinata, we're moving out."

"Right." Naruto said.

"Yes." Hinata said respectfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itachi, I've been meaning to ask you something." Yakumo said calmly.

"What's on your mind?" Itachi asked simply.

"Well we're both the survivors of our clans, and were considered prodigies." Yakumo said. "It's just that something seemed to be on your mind and I wanted to know if you wanted to talk."

"I'm alright, I'll let you know if anything happens." Itachi said.

"If you say so." Yakumo said quietly. "He's calling us, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but we should find out." Itachi said as the two of them moved to a tree and began concentrating their chakra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gaara, it's great to see you again little brother." Kankuro said weakly.

"Hold on, what's wrong with lady Chiyo?" Temari asked. "What happened?"

"The akatsuki managed to extract the Shukaku, it cost me my life." Gaara said quietly. "Lady Chiyo used a jutsu to exchange her life for mine."

"I see, I'll inform the villagers that we're going to honor her later tonight." Baki said calmly. "Thank you again for everything."

"Of course, it was the only thing we could have done." Kakashi said calmly. "We'll keep in touch."

With those words, team Kakashi and team Guy turned and started heading back towards the hidden leaf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_You're kidding, Sasori actually died?" Zetsu asked. "I thought he was stronger than that."_

"He was, but we weren't exactly fighting your average ninja." Deidara said. "The nine tails jinchuuriki, the sand village sent Sasori's grandmother, the copy ninja you mentioned Itachi, and a whole second squad."

"_Well either way Sasori is the second of our number to fall." Itachi said. "Should we look into another member again?"_

"_No, I already have the replacement in mind." said the shadowy leader of the group. "Deidara, you will partner with Tobi from now on."_

"What, you must be joking he's nowhere near our level." Deidara said.

"_Oh come on Mr. Deidara, I'll prove to you that I can be helpful." Tobi said. "Just watch, we'll capture the rest of the jinchuuriki ourselves."_

"_Now there is one other thing to consider, Itachi's younger brother has been training with Orochimaru." the leader said calmly. "It's possible that he has information regarding our movements, if it becomes necessary you are to finish what you started."_

"_I understand, if he gets to much information I will end my brother's life." Itachi said calmly._

"_The rest of you should return to your duties, the other jinchuuriki must still be captured." the leader said before all of the akatsuki members disappeared._

"Great, I lose Sasori and get Tobi." Deidara said. "Today couldn't be any worse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi, what do you say to a race back to the village?" Guy said. "It's been a while since our last competition you know."

"Guy we really don't have any time to be doing this right now." Kakashi said calmly.

"Come on, or is that you're scared of losing to a superior ninja?" Guy asked. "If that's the case I completely agree with you backing out gracefully."

"Guy we can have your little contest when we get back, we still have to give lady Tsunade our report." Kakashi said calmly.

"You have a point, still we managed to take out one of the Akatsuki as well." Guy said. "I would say things are starting to look up."

"You have a point, let's keep going." Kakashi said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this jutsu is strong enough to kill Itachi, how can you be sure about that?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"You already possess a natural affinity for lightning based jutsu, the pinnacle of that is the ability to control lightning itself." Orochimaru said calmly. "Perhaps a demonstration will suffice."

"It's a sunny afternoon, this isn't exactly a thunderstorm." Sasuke said calmly.

"Just wait, Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb." Orochimaru said casting his jutsu towards the sky.

As the flames continued to ascend towards the sky, more and more clouds began forming until a storm began forming.

"Well then let's just see what this jutsu is capable of." Sasuke said raising his left arm. "Kirin."

The moment he said that, Sasuke dropped his arm and a massive dragon made of electricity struck the ground along the path his arm directed it.

"A jutsu to direct nature itself, that should be sufficient to handle Itachi correct?" Orochimaru asked calmly.

"This should be more than enough to take care of him." Sasuke said. "That aside, I have one more test for this jutsu."

The moment he said that, Sasuke turned towards Orochimaru.

"Oh, and what would this test be?" Orochimaru asked.

"How lethal this jutsu is, Kirin." Sasuke said before unleashing his jutsu on Orochimaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There it is, the hidden leaf village." Naruto said. "We're finally back."

"Yeah, but does something seem off to you?" Kakashi asked.

"He's right, Neji take a look at the village." Guy said calmly.

"Byakugan." Neji said activating his Kekkei Genkai. "What in the world, there isn't a single person in the village."

"What do you mean Neji, there must be someone." Guy said.

"No, the only living creatures are the seven of us." Neji said. "Something happened to the village."

"No way, so what are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Naruto-kun, calm down." Hinata said. "We can figure out what happened."

"Wait, there are three people on the hokage mountain faces." Neji said.

"In that case let's get moving, they might know what's going on with the village." Tenten said.

"Tenten, I wouldn't be surprised if those three were responsible for what happened." Guy said. "Kakashi, I think you should take the lead this time."

"Right, let's move out." Kakashi said calmly.

(Gaara has been safely returned to the hidden sand but something has happened to the leaf village. Next chapter the three shinobi will reveal their plans. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. Request of the Uzumaki

"What's going on, our seal was perfect." said a young man with red hair.

"I know, the seven of them were outside the village when we established the seal." said an older man. "The plan is to communicate with them without having anyone else influencing their choices."

"I get it, so that's why we didn't use that seal." said a girl with long red hair. "Wait, but are you sure they'll be willing to help us?"

"All we can do is wait and see what happens." the older man said. "Wait that's impossible, do you two sense that?"

"I do, but how is that possible?" asked the woman. "Who is that boy?"

The moment he said that, team Kakashi and team Guy arrived in front of the three of them.

"Alright, start explaining yourselves." Kakashi said. "Who are you?"

"I am Narabo, these are my children Shubo and Christie." Narabo said calmly. "We're from the village hidden in the whirlpools."

"That's impossible, the hidden whirlpool was destroyed years ago." Guy said. "How could you be from there?"

"I understand your confusion I was merely a child when the village was destroyed." Narabo said calmly. "However I remember that day quite well and have told my children of its former glory."

"Guy-sensei, what is he talking about?" Lee asked. "I have never even heard of the village hidden in the whirlpools."

"I'm not surprised, it was destroyed long before you were born." Christie said. "It's where our clan originated from before they scattered across the elemental nations."

"You don't mean you're from that clan do you?" Kakashi asked in shock.

"Yes, we're members of the Uzumaki clan." Narabo said calmly.

"Uzumaki clan, wait you're Uzumaki?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Naruto, calm down and let them explain." Kakashi said. "I thought the Uzumaki clan was nearly completely wiped out."

"Before we answer your question we have one of our own, that boy he is the nine tails jinchuuriki isn't he?" Shubo asked.

"You can tell?" Guy asked. "Naruto is the jinchuuriki."

"Hold on, you still haven't told us what you did to the village." Neji said.

"Your concern is admirable Hyuga, the entire village is under a seal." Narabo said calmly. "We will remove the seal once this discussion is over."

"You keep saying that, but why did you seal the village?" Tenten asked. "You must have known that someone would have been on a mission."

"You're smart, that's the reason we chose this seal." Christie said. "No one in the village can detect it because it simply accelerated them by one second."

"In other words they're not in any danger, they simply don't exist here." Neji said.

"Wait, but why would you do that to them?" Hinata asked. "They didn't do anything to you."

"You misunderstand, we only did this because we knew it would draw your attention." Narabo said. "We need your village's assistance to retrieve a certain scroll from Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru, what scroll are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"A scroll written by our clan, the seal we used on your village is a weaker version of the seal written in that scroll." Narabo said. "If he manages to decipher it he would be able to freeze anyone he chooses in a single moment, they will cease to exist."

"Hold on, how can a scroll like that be in Orochimaru's clutches?" Guy asked. "He would have used it immediately."

"There is an extremely powerful seal that he does not know how to get past, you require the cooperation of an Uchiha, a Senju, and an Uzumaki in order to break the seal." Shubo said. "When we heard that Sasuke Uchiha was in his hands we needed to get to the only living Senju, however she wouldn't listen to our request."

"It is hard to believe, there's not even any proof you are who you say you are." Kakashi said.

"I understand your skepticism and I admire it." Narabo said calmly. "However you must understand that the three of us are very much Uzumaki and will do whatever it takes to protect the secret jutsu of our clan."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "What jutsu?"

"That's none of your business, only Uzumaki are allowed to see the jutsu." Shubo said.

"I am an Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki of the hidden leaf village." Naruto said.

"You are an Uzumaki?" Narabo asked. "If that's true you should know the name of the fox spirit sleeping within you."

"His name, I don't know his name." Naruto said. "When would I have learned that?"

"You wouldn't, it's something all Uzumaki know naturally." Christie said. "Just say the first thing that comes into your mind when you picture him."

"Give it a try, the worst thing that happens is you're wrong." Narabo said calmly.

"Alright, I'll give it a try." Naruto said closing his eyes. "Ku-rama?"

"It seems you were telling the truth." Narabo said calmly. "Then that scroll should be given to you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is written in this scroll?" Kakashi asked.

"The scroll itself is a seal, unlock it and every jutsu the Uzumaki clan has created will be available to you." Christie said. "That's why we need to get it away from Orochimaru."

"Alright, we'll talk to lady Tsunade on your behalf and send a squad with you in a few days." Guy said. "We need to recover after our last mission."

"That's understandable, and thank you very much." Narabo said calmly just before the three Uzumaki disappeared and the people of the hidden leaf village returned.

"We should tell lady Tsunade what happened, Naruto are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm ok, but just I never thought I would meet another Uzumaki in my life." Naruto said.

"I know, believe me I didn't think this would happen either." Kakashi said just before Naruto collapsed. "Naruto."

"Hinata, can you help Naruto get home?" Guy asked. "We'll tell lady Tsunade what happened."

"Right, I'll take care of him." Hinata said. "Is everything going to be ok?"

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." Guy said.

(Three Uzumaki have made a request of the hidden leaf village and Naruto has started to learn of his heritage. Next chapter Sasuke will go on an assignment for Orochimaru. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. Orochimaru's plans

"What did you call me in here for Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked coldly. "I need to get back to my training."

"Of course, however I have a simple task for you, it shouldn't take more than a few days and it will be well worth the wait." Orochimaru said calmly.

"Alright, so what do you need?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I need you to bring someone here, a girl named Karin." Orochimaru said calmly. "She is currently at the Southern Hideout but she should report to me immediately."

"Shouldn't Kabuto be the one to deal with that?" Sasuke asked.

"I need to stay and take care of a few things, or is it possible that you're afraid." Kabuto said.

"Fine, I'll be back in a few days." Sasuke said vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Lord Orochimaru, are you sure we can trust him?" Kabuto asked.

"This is his test, if Sasuke is able to bring Karin here it won't matter in the long run." Orochimaru said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me get this straight, three living Uzumaki, a clan long thought to be nearly extinct, requested that we assist them in retrieving a scroll from Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.

"Exactly, I could hardly believe it but if they were telling the truth Orochimaru has in his possession nearly every jutsu created by the Uzumaki clan." Guy said. "We both know that he can reanimate the first hokage and with Sasuke all he needs is an Uzumaki to open it."

"I understand, however we can't risk Naruto unintentionally aiding Orochimaru." Tsunade said. "The four Uzumaki will remain in the village, Kakashi you will lead a specialized squad for this mission, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuga, and Shino Aburame."

"Understood, I'll be waiting at the gate." Kakashi said calmly.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke filled the room before Sasuke appeared next to Guy.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"Orochimaru sent me to find someone for him, a girl named Karin." Sasuke said.

"Karin, who is that?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know her that well, but she's been working with Orochimaru for a while." Sasuke said. "Things could be dangerous for you guys."

"Understandable, a squad is heading to retrieve something from him." Tsunade said calmly. "Do you know anything about Karin?"

"She's a redheaded girl with a few unique chakra abilities, that's all I know." Sasuke said. "I need to keep moving, I'll keep in touch."

With those words the shadow clone disappeared.

"Things are worse than I thought, that girl Karin could be an Uzumaki." Tsunade said. "Kakashi, Guy, get Ino, Neji, and Shino and move out as soon as you can."

"Understood." Kakashi and Guy said at the same time.

"Shizune I have an idea." Tsunade said calmly. "Have Naruto and Hiashi Hyuga report to the training field."

"Right away." Shizune said running out of the room.

"He's not cut out for medical ninjutsu, but if the three of us work together we should be able to drastically improve Naruto's chakra control." Tsunade said. "It's our best shot to increase his chances for survival."

With those words Kakashi and Guy teleported away and Tsunade took a small scroll out of her desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well look what we've got here boys." said a muscular bald man with a sword at his hip.

"Yeah boss, this punk is going to have to learn the way things work in your neck of the woods." said a second man with a whip.

"Now I'm a reasonable man, so you can pass through nice and easy if you're willing to pay a little something." the first man said calmly.

"I'm in a hurry, so I would suggest you get out of my way unless you want to be hurt." Sasuke said calmly.

"Well, I tried being reasonable." the man said drawing his sword. "Let's kill this punk."

Why do I even bother, Sasuke thought as the seven men ran towards him with their weapons drawn.

"You're dead kid." said another man with two axes.

Suddenly an invisible barrier blocked all of the weapons.

"What the heck is this?" the leader asked nervously.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation." Sasuke said before spinning and sending the seven bandits flying away.

"What the, how did you do that?" asked one of the bandits.

"That's my secret." Sasuke said calmly walking past the bandits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Orochimaru, your body is beginning to break down." Kabuto said. "You need to perform the transference soon."

"I'm well aware of that, the ritual will take place once the scroll is opened." Orochimaru said calmly. "Of course in the worst scenario I do have her."

"That's true, but who knows if you'll be at your full strength using that technique." Kabuto said nervously. "If she's not in an opportune location you could be in grave danger."

"Thar's a risk I may need to take, however for the time being we will wait." Orochimaru said calmly.

"Of course, should I get the scroll just in case?" Kabuto asked.

"No, we'll wait." Orochimaru said. "Once they return we'll unleash those jutsu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That chakra, it couldn't be." said a figure obscured in shadows. "How in the world could it be possible? I don't understand you were defeated years ago."

"Hey, do you mind not daydreaming when you were getting our food, or is Orochimaru's little puppet daydreaming about Sasuke again?" asked a man in a jail cell.

"Can it." the figure said before knocking the man out in one punch. "Still, if he is alive that means others are too. I might have to talk to Orochimaru about that, wait why is he coming here?"

With those words the figure walked out of the shadows, revealing herself to be a red-haired girl with glasses and a clipboard under her arm.

"So you're paying a visit Sasuke, well what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked calmly before walking down a hallway and going through a door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we doing here, I need to help on the mission." Naruto said.

"Naruto you're easily one of the strongest shinobi in the village, but you waste chakra at an alarming rate." Tsunade said calmly. "That's why the three of us are going to help you improve chakra control."

"She's right, if you can manage to control your vast chakra reserves you'll be much more likely to both become hokage and protect your teammates." Hiashi said calmly.

(Sasuke is going to get Karin for Orochimaru, and Naruto is preparing to improve his chakra control. Next chapter Konoha's team will intercept Sasuke. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	15. An approaching storm

"So I was right, what are you doing here Sasuke?" asked the girl.

"Karin, Orochimaru wants to see you in person at the western hideout." Sasuke said calmly.

"He wants to see me in person, did he say what for?" Karin asked suspiciously.

"No, but when does he ever tell anyone what his real motives are?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"You have a point, alright just give me a few minutes to make sure that this place is in order.  
>Karin said quietly.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi-sensei, what's our plan?" Ino asked.

"We need to warn Sasuke about the scroll, if Orochimaru gets his hands on an Uzumaki technique things are going to be very bad." Kakashi said.

"I see him, Sasuke is 200 meters to the northwest." Neji said suddenly. "If we continue at this pace we'll intercept them in around ten minutes."

"Them, what do you mean?" Shino asked.

"There are two of them, I don't recognize the other one so it must be one of Orochimaru's lackeys." Neji said.

"We'll find out soon, be careful you guys." Ino said cautiously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, how are you guys going to improve my chakra control?" Naruto asked. "I know the Hyuga clan is skilled with chakra control but what about you two?"

"Naruto, lady Tsunade and I are both medical shinobi, our chakra control is close to the highest level it can be." Shizune said calmly.

"Shizune is correct Naruto, the three of us should be able to get your chakra control to the point that you can fight for at least a day without any problems." Hiashi said. "Your normal chakra levels are much higher than ours so if you managed to control how much chakra you use in your jutsu you'll be close to anbu level."

"Alright, so what do I need to do?" Naruto asked.

"The first step is to use up your chakra, make as many Shadow Clones as you can." Tsunade said. "That should help us get a feel for how your control is now."

"Right." Naruto said confidently. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Someone's coming." Karin said suddenly. "There are four of them."

"A squad from the leaf village." Sasuke said. "We'll see what they want but be on your guard."

"I can handle myself Sasuke." Karin said calmly.

Suddenly the leaf ninja appeared in front of them.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"I could ask you the same question, who is she?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"My name is Karin, I'm one of Orochimaru's most useful allies so unless you have business with us I would suggest you leave." Karin said coldly.

"Sasuke, there is something you need to know, Orochimaru is in possession of a scroll written by the Uzumaki clan." Neji said calmly. "According to lady Tsunade it can only be opened if he has Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki chakras."

"He only has one of those, so why would you bother telling us how to get stronger?" Karin asked coldly.

"The reanimation, he can revive the first hokage." Sasuke said. "In other words all he would need is an Uzumaki."

"Exactly, which is why we're going to bring you back to the leaf village." Shino said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Orochimaru, are you sure that this scroll will guarantee the destruction of the leaf village?" Kabuto asked calmly.

"The Uzumaki clan were very skilled with sealing jutsu, however this scroll contains every jutsu that was ever created by them." Orochimaru said picking up the dark red scroll on the table. "Once it's opened the leaf village will fall."

"Of course, but if you don't mind me asking, how can we be certain that Sasuke is going to assist you?" Kabuto asked. "He hasn't proven his loyalty to you, and I have my doubts."

"His loyalties are irrelevant, if he is still siding with the hidden leaf village he'll attempt to gain my trust, however once the ritual occurs it won't make a difference why he opened the scroll anyway." Orochimaru said calmly.

"Of course, my apologies lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata, do you mind if I ask you something." Tenten said suddenly.

"Oh, alright what is it Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I've been talking with Neji about what happened during the chunin exams back then, and I was wondering if you could give me some advice on my new jutsu." Tenten said.

"Alright, though I don't know much about weapons." Hinata said.

"I know, and thanks Hinata." Tenten said. "Alright can we head to the training field?"

"Alright, after you." Hinata said politely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what, it doesn't matter if he has Uchiha and Senju, there's no way any Uzumaki would help him." Karin said. "They're a dead clan and I know for a fact he doesn't have any way to revive them."

"Wait, then why would he bother holding onto the scroll?" Ino asked. "He must have some way to open it."

"I agree, and I know exactly what it is." Neji said calmly. "Two of the three needed chakras are in front of us, you're a member of the Uzuamki clan correct?"

"What are you talking about, I just told you the Uzumaki clan is dead." Karin said. "There's no living Uzumaki."

"No, there is one." Sasuke said. "Is the knucklehead still trying to become hokage?"

"Wait, there's a living Uzumaki in the leaf village?" Karin asked in surprise.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said. "Is something wrong?"

If there's an Uzumaki in the leaf village he might know if he's still alive, she thought. "No, now if you're done interrogating us we have business to attend to."

"Alright, in that case we'll let you go." Kakashi said calmly.

"You should go, unless you want to be the victim of my new jutsu." Sasuke said coldly.

"No, we're going." Kakashi said. "Ino, Naji, Shino, we're heading back to the village."

"Wait, but Kakashi-sensei we need to make sure we get the scroll from Orochimaru." Ino said nervously.

"I know, but we can't defeat Sasuke here and we don't have any idea what Karin is capable of." Kakashi said. "Though we both know that he won't be able to open the scroll unless Naruto helps him."

With those words the leaf ninja disappeared in clouds of smoke.

(Orochimaru is preparing to open the Uzumaki scroll and the leaf ninja are attempting to stop him. Next chapter the scroll will finally be opened. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. The Uzumaki Scroll

"Karin, what does that name mean to you?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Karin asked nervously.

"When he mentioned Naruto you froze up." Sasuke said calmly. "Where do you know that name?"

"Oh, that." Karin said quickly. "I was just surprised, I thought that the Uzumaki clan was extinct."

"Right, well we should keep moving." Sasuke said calmly.

"You have a point, Orochimaru wouldn't call me if it wasn't important." Karin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi-sensei, why are we just letting them go?" Ino asked. "If Orochimaru gets that scroll he'll be unstoppable."

"Don't worry Ino, Neji do you see them?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, we can follow at a distance and obtain the scroll when they attempt to open it." Neji said calmly.

"Right, Ino what's the range on your mind transfer jutsu?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"I don't know the full range, but I should be able to use it on anyone I can see." Ino said.

"Alright, in that case we'll wait and have that girl Karin teleport the scroll to lady Tsunade." Kakashi said. "All we can do now is wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's good to see you Karin, I trust you've been well." Orochimaru said calmly.

"I'm fine, but what did you want with me?" Karin asked calmly.

"Just one minute, the third piece of the puzzle is almost in place." Orochimaru said before turning to Kabuto. "Use the jutsu."

"Of course, Ninja Art Forbidden Jutsu: Reanimation." Kabuto said calmly.

With those words a single coffin rose out of the ground before opening to reveal the first hokage.

"Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki." Orochimaru said cautiously. "The three pieces needed to unlock my greatest weapon, and ensure the destruction of the hidden leaf village."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what were you working on Tenten?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Well, I was talking with Neji about what happened when he fought Sasuke and we came up with a new jutsu, and a new weapon." Tenten said before opening a scroll revealing a metallic staff. "It's made of similar material to Asuma-Sensei's blades so you can run chakra through it."

"That's incredible, do you mean what I think you mean?" Hinata asked while putting up her Byakugan.

"Yeah, that's why I was wondering if you could take a look with your Byakugan." Tenten said as a blue glow slowly enveloped her staff. "Weapon Control: Chakra Disruption Barrage."

The moment she said that, Tenten attacked the training posts with her staff until the glow faded away.

"Wow, that was incredible." Hinata said in amazement.

"That's good, I just need to make sure I talk with Neji and get the last few details figured out." Tenten said. "Thanks Hinata."

"You're welcome Tenten." Hinata said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uzumaki, what are you talking about Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.

"I understand your confusion, however Karin is a survivor of the Uzumaki clan herself." Orochimaru said calmly.

"Big deal, it doesn't matter because I'm nothing like the other members of that clan." Karin said defensively.

"True, however this scroll requires all three of you to cooperate in order to open it." Orochimaru said handing a scroll to the first hokage. "First Senju."

The moment the scroll entered the first hokage's hands it became enveloped in a green glow.

"Second, Uchiha." Orochimaru said calmly.

"Right." Sasuke said while taking the scroll.

The moment the scroll entered Sasuke's hands a red glow joined the green one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ino, now." Neji said quickly.

"Right, Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu." Ino said just before the scroll entered Karin's hands.

"All we can do now is hope we were in time." Kakashi said. "That's our only chance."

"I agree, but Ino should be careful." Shino said calmly. "Orochimaru is incredibly dangerous."

"That's true, but Ino can handle herself." Kakashi said. "Trust me, she'll be alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Karin, what's wrong take the scroll," Orochimaru said.

Without a word Karin took the scroll and a blue glow joined the other glows as a seal appeared and vanished into thin air.

"Now then, let's see what the scroll says." Kabuto said.

"I don't think so." Karin said in Ino's voice before teleporting away with the scroll.

"What, how did she know about this?" Kabuto asked in shock.

"It must have been Kakashi, we bumped into him on the way here but he escaped." Sasuke said.

"This is bad, with the seal removed anyone could open that scroll." Kabuto said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world, who are you?" Shizune asked as a red haired girl appeared in front of her.

"Shizune, it's me Ino." Ino said. "This is the scroll Orochimaru had."

"I see, so it's still sealed?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"I don't think so, when I took it from Sasuke the seal broke." Ino said.

"Wait, but that would mean this girl is a member of the Uzumaki clan." Hiashi said.

"Well all that's left to do is open the scroll." Tsunade said calmly. "Naruto, this belongs to you."

With those words Tsunade nodded and Ino handed Naruto the scroll.

At that point three more clouds of smoke appeared revealing Kakashi, Neji, Shino, and Ino's body.

"You can release the jutsu Ino." Kakashi said calmly.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu Release." Ino said calmly.

"What the, who are you people?" Karin asked defensively. "What am I doing here?"

"I used my jutsu to get the scroll away from Orochimaru." Ino said. "What do know about him?"

"Orochimaru, he's not the worst person I've seen." Karin said. "Now I'll be taking that scroll."

"Wow." Naruto said suddenly. "This scroll is incredible."

"What do you think you're doing?" Karin asked angrily. "That scroll isn't for just anyone."

"No, it should only be read by a member of the Uzumaki clan correct?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"That's not a problem, Naruto is a member of the Uzumaki clan." Kakashi said.

"What?" Karin asked in amazement. "There's a lot we need to talk about."

Suddenly a red glow flew out of the scroll and encircled Naruto and Karin before the two of them passed out in the middle of the training field.

(The Uzumaki scroll has been opened, but now Naruto and Karin are unconscious. Next chapter they will each learn the secrets of sealing and a personal sealing jutsu. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	17. A lost clan's strength

"Oh man, what happened?" Naruto asked getting onto his feet.

"Who knows, this must be a genjutsu so let's just get out of here." Karin said irritably.

"Please calm down, I assure you that this is only for your own benefits." said a voice from behind them. "You are both of the Uzumaki clan, however you have yet to learn the secrets of our clan jutsu."

"Oh, and I assume you know more about it than?" Karin asked turning to see four red haired figures obscured by smoke.

"Of course, we are members of the Uzumaki clan, and we can assist you in mastering the jutsu of our clan." said a young man. "I am Marato Uzumaki."

"That's enough Marato, the important thing isn't our names." said an older woman. "The key is that we pass the secrets of the clan to these two."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that I got ahead of myself." Marato said. "Alright so how should we divide up?"

"You and I will aid the girl." said the older woman. "Come on, we don't have time to wait around."

With those words a flash of light enveloped the six Uzumaki before fading to reveal half of them had vanished.

"What happened, where did the others go?" Naruto asked.

"Do not be concerned, everything is fine." said an older man reassuringly. "Now do you know anything at all about the Uzumaki clan?"

"Yeah, the pervy sage told me some stuff." Naruto said. "Oh and he taught me a jutsu."

"Pervy sage, what kind of creep would name their master that?" asked a girl around Naruto's age.

"I'm sure it's just one part of his personality, now then what was the jutsu he taught you?" the older man asked calmly.

"Sealing Jutsu: Whirlpool Seal." Naruto said calmly. "A jutsu that uses my chakra to stop other people from using their ninjutsu."

"I see, fitting that you would be taught a sealing jutsu." the man said. "The Uzumaki clan specializes in seals."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know quite a bit about our clan don't you young lady?" said the older woman.

"I know about the clan, though I'm not interested in prancing around announcing I'm an Uzumaki to the world." Karin said. "Now if you don't have anything useful to teach me I'll be on my way."

"Well, there is one little trick you might want to know about." Marato said. "A seal that resonates with your own chakra."

"You're a sensor ninja like I am correct?" the older woman asked. "If you are there's a way to turn that into an offensive ability."

"What are you talking about?" Karin asked suddenly.

"Simple." the woman said before forming hand seals. "Sealing Jutsu: Sensory Bind."

With those words a dome of green light appeared around the three Uzumaki as golden chains of pure chakra wrapped around Karin, completely immobilizing her.

"What the, what kind of jutsu is this?" Karin asked nervously.

"This is a seal that extends it's range as far as the user's sensory abilities, anyone you choose within that range is immobilized in the chains and their chakra is locked preventing any form of counter." the woman said before releasing the seal. "I'm guessing this jutsu appeals to you?"

"Alright, so how does it work?" Karin asked calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Interesting, but that seal only stops ninjutsu and there are countless shinobi who rely on other methods to defeat you." the older man said calmly. "Of course with your prior knowledge of sealing jutsu it should be simple enough to adapt your jutsu to respond to genjutsu or taijutsu as well as ninjutsu."

"Right, what do I need to do?" Naruto asked.

"Study the scroll, the two will both awaken with copies of it detailing every jutsu you'll need to learn along with the history of our clan." the older woman said reappearing with Marato and Karin. "The seal that placed the four of us in this scroll is beginning to weaken."

"She's right, once the seal was broken we only had a short time to explain our details to you." Marato said casually.

With those words a cloud of smoke enveloped Naruto and Karin before they passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, hey are you alright?" Ino asked nervously.

"Yeah I'm alright." Naruto said before picking up the scroll next to him. "How long was I out?"

"Three hours, the girl left a few minutes ago but said that she might be back." Kakashi said. "What happened Naruto?"

"There were Uzumaki sealed in the scroll, they taught me about the clan and told me about a sealing jutsu I need to learn." Naruto said.

"Seals, that's understandable but to think that you would meet other Uzumaki inside the scroll, it's incredible." Tsunade said.

"Well I suppose the thing to do now is focus on training in preparation for the akatsuki." Kakashi said. "Hinata, Naruto, squad seven is meeting at the training field in one hour."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said respectfully.

"Right." Naruto said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Orochimaru, what are we supposed to do now?" Kabuto asked nervously.

"I had a feeling this scroll wouldn't be beneficial to me, however that does not change the fact that the leaf village will be destroyed soon enough." Orochimaru said calmly.

"The destruction of the leaf village can wait, we have more pressing concerns." Sasuke said suddenly. "In case you forgot Karin betrayed you and there's no guarantee she won't again."

"You have a valid point, Kabuto revive him to deal with her." Orochimaru said coldly.

"Of course, but is it worth using his power against her?" Kabuto asked.

"Betrayal is something that will not be tolerated." Orochimaru said. "If she wants to double cross me she will pay for her decision."

"I understand, Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation." Kabuto said as a single coffin rose out of the ground.

"Lord Orochimaru, how can I be of service?" asked a figure in the coffin.

"Karin has attempted to betray the village, you are to find her and execute her." Orochimaru said coldly.

"Of course, consider it done." the figure said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

(Naruto and Karin have been taught the beginnings of sealing jutsu, however Orochimaru is preparing to eliminate Karin permanently. Next chapter squad seven will work on combining their jutsu in combat. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	18. Anti-Akatsuki Plan

"What are you going to teach us Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"That depends Naruto, the first thing we need to do is determine your chakra nature. Hinata and Sasuke share the same natures, Lightning and Fire." Kakashi said calmly. "This is a special paper designed to respond to chakra, based on your nature it determines what your specialty is."

"Alright." Naruto said taking the paper. "Ok, so I just concentrate my chakra?"

Suddenly the paper split in half.

"That's fairly convenient, wind chakra works well with both fire and lighting." Kakashi said calmly. "Unfortunately I can't help you with your wind nature. However I do know someone who could help you with that."

"Wait, who do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Asuma, Shikamaru's sensei." Kakashi said. "He's one of the few people in the village with wind nature as his specialty. Still, there might be other ways to combine your skills before we work on your wind style. Now then, the first step is to combine your strengths, Hinata's chakra control and Naruto's chakra reserves."

"How can we do that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to work on giving the two of you a new jutsu, a collaboration ninjutsu that combines and amplifies both of your strengths." Kakashi said calmly. "Now then, let's get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Karin, I had a feeling you would meet up with me." Sasuke said calmly. "I take it you ended up in the hidden leaf village."

"Yeah, I did." Karin said calmly. "I don't know how, but it might have been worth it."

"I can tell you now that it's far from worth it." said a voice from above them.

No way, that's not possible, Sasuke thought nervously.

"Sasuke, I haven't seen you in a while." Fugaku Uchiha said calmly. "Still, stay out of my way. I have something to take care of." (1)

"No way, who is this guy Sasuke?" Karin asked nervously.

"Someone who should be dead." Sasuke said. "Why are you serving Orochimaru, you don't answer to anyone but yourself."

"The only thing that matters is that I fulfill lord Orochimaru's will." Fugaku said calmly. "Karin, you will die here and now. Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

"Flame Control Jutsu." Sasuke said suddenly. "Unfortunately, she's not going to be dying anytime soon."

With those words Sasuke caused Fugaku's fireball to divert it's course away from Karin.

"You should know better than to oppose me Sasuke, I'm far stronger than you are." Fugaku said. "Stand aside or you're going to die."

"Well, we'll see if that's true or not." Sasuke said calmly. "If I can't beat you there's no way I can beat him."

The moment he said that, Sasuke and Fugaku threw shuriken towards each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, let's try this again." Kakashi said. "Remember the most important part is trust."

"Ok, this time we'll get it for sure." Naruto said. "Let's go Hinata."

"Right, Byakugan." Hinata said calmly.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Kakashi said calmly creating a single clone. "Alright let's see how this goes."

"Eight Trigrams: Eternal Storm." Naruto and Hinata said simultaneously just before an explosion of chakra shot out in a dome around them obliterating Kakshi's clone and knocking the real Kakashi into a tree.

"That was stronger than I expected, that jutsu should be more than enough to counter the akatsuki." Kakashi said. "Still once we add Sasuke to it you might have the strongest jutsu in the world."

"Awesome, the akatsuki won't know what hit them." Naruto said confidently.

"Well now that we've got this jutsu fairly consistent, Naruto you should come with me so we can work on your wind nature." Kakashi said calmly.

"Right, I'll do my best." Naruto said confidently teleporting away with Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke be careful, he's under the effects of the Reanimation." Karin said. "You can't kill him."

"That's great, any advice on how to stop it?" Sasuke asked dodging another kunai.

"Maybe, give me a minute to try something." Karin said. Alright, please have that jutsu be written in this scroll, she thought.

"It's not going to work, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Fugaku said quickly.

"Not so fast, Flame Control Jutsu." Sasuke said just before the flames began spiraling around Fugaku, creating a vortex of fire.

There it is, ok so that's how I do it, Karin thought. "Sasuke I have an idea, Sealing Jutsu: Sensory Bind."

The moment she said that, golden chains surrounded Fugaku before he crumbled away. (2)

"Well, that was quite the jutsu." Sasuke said. "Sealing techniques, that's quite the useful skill."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Unfortunate, I expected more from the leader of the Uchiha clan." Orochimaru said. "That was quite disappointing."

"Not necessarily, we do know that Sasuke is rather defensive of Karin. We may be able to use that to our advantage." Kabuto said calmly.

"What do you have in mind Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked calmly.

"Let him go, provide him with the means to find and eliminate Itachi, and move in after the battle. The two of them are at nearly the same level so in either case the Sharingan will be yours." Kabuto said.

"True, the only matter is who will aid Sasuke in his quest?" Orochimaru asked thoughtfully before freezing. "That certainly changes things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well I can't say I was expecting this." Asuma said. "So you have a wind nature Naruto?"

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei said you could help me with it." Naruto said.

"That's true enough, I'm one of the few ninja in the village with a wind nature." Asuma said thoughtfully. "Of course the easiest way to start teaching how to manipulate wind nature is for you to see it in action first."

"Right, so what do you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

As Naruto said that, Asuma walked towards a tree.

"The best way to think of it is that wind nature is a blade. It's extremely useful for close range fighters like you, as for what it can do, watch and learn." Asuma said before cutting into the tree with one of his blades before fueling wind chakra into the other blade and cutting down the tree easily.

(Naruto and Hinata are getting stronger for the coming battles, and Orochimaru is planning to take advantage of Sasuke's desire for revenge. Next chapter Sasuke will form his new team. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Fugaku's will was mostly subdued; he recognized Sasuke but was acting entirely on Orochimaru's will.)

(2) (Sasuke and Karin are not aware of the counter to the Reanimation; they're under the impression that only the Sensory Bind could stop the jutsu.)


End file.
